


I Don't Have a Telepathic Heart (Gay Conspiracy Theories)

by PeroxidePrincess (thedisasternerd)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, I hate petekey so much but I do ot renounce its existance, I spent so long collecting evidence, M/M, Peterick, RESPECT to the people but still, Ultra gay conspiracy theories, and pete ships it more than anyone tbh, but Mikey's a great guy and so is Pete but I just don't see the...OTPness in them..., like everything started to fit together, patrick hates peterick but he tends to avoid the subject rather than reject pete..., petekey, pining?, wtf do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/PeroxidePrincess
Summary: Peterick Conpiracy Theories...Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III + Patrick Martin Stumph = Love?(With evidence...I hope)...do they really feel more than the "best friend" feels? Were they ever in a relationship? How did it turn out?And, of course, the million dollar question: who would top?I present to you the result of digging around on youtube, wikipedia, the band's history, google images, and, most importantly, reading scarredsodeep's Tryst Theory......and whatnot.





	1. I Don't Know Just What We Are (Intro and Notes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaa...  
> I firmly believe by now that Peterick is real  
> All due respect to the members (please do, it obviously upsets them, especially Patrick...and they do have families that they love, so (polyamory cough cough))  
> Please comment what you think and anything that I could have possibly missed or any wrong information, wild assumptions etc.  
> Also, ch.1 doesn't have any content, I just didn't want ao3 to delete the drafts, so come back when ch.2 is up for content. :)
> 
> Title half from Starset's 'Telepathic'

SUMMARY:

 Peterick.

They ship of Pete and Patrick.

The most popular ship in the Fall Out Boy fandom, followed by Petekey and then Trohley..

Typical bromance, right? Just two BFFs - or well, platonic soulmates - in a band with a shared dream and shared love.

Well, we fangirls would like to have it another way, and after all - a little speculation, a little daydreaming and fangirling couldn't hurt, could it? 

Until you dig a little deeper and maybe, just maybe, things went a little different...

 

A/N:

PLEASE READ scarredsodeep's [Tryst Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068836)

I don't get my hands on a functioning device very often, so this will be updated sporadically, even though I have everything already written down and planned.

My parents will quite literally disown me if they find out about this - they don't even know I listen to "uncivilised" modern music, so.

:)

Hang in there, if you are interested, if not, sorry to disappoint.

(I'm only posting this so ao3 won't delete my drafts)

_\- 21_

 


	2. Homewrecker With a Heart of Gold (A Timeline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of the Secrets of Peterick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands gleefully*  
> Once again, I am but a teenage British fangirl (who may or may not have read Sherlock Holmes more times than I have taken a breath, but that doesn't make me any more of a detetive)  
> So, correct me if anything, and leave your own views below!  
> I will add to this as time goes on, but hiding from your parents and lacking a functioning phone while updating this shit is tough as fuck.  
> Enjoy, I guess?  
> :)  
> -21  
> Title from "Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers" by FOB

2001: Pete meets Patrick via Joe. I would like to believe that it was love at first sight.

2003: TTTYG, pining and depression

2004: The infamous Car Crash. Pre-mortem kisses = get together

2005: Best Buy, FUTCT and an ill-thought-out break-up. Summer of Like.

2006: Ashlee Simpson and a very rejected Patrick

2007: IOH, growing tension. Patrick is starting to develop a drinking problem (ever wonder at Run Dry from Soul Punk?)

2008: The making of Folié a Deux and Bronx Maugli (did I spell his name right?) Wentz, ugly fights, marriage and escalating angst

2009: the break-up of the band

2010: Typical hiatus angst

2011: The Simpson-Wentz divorce. Soul Punk + Patrick's problems

2012: Confessions of a Pariah - Pete and Patrick probably help each other out. Stump-Yao marriage (they both grew up and moved on)

2012: Band get back together, realising that they are a team. Peterick figures shit out, presumeably, settling for "soulmates" rather than lovers.

2013: SRAR, comeback. This album is particularly angry because everyone needed to vent.

2014: Touring + singles

2015: AB/AP. The most Peterick (and Petekey, for that matter) album of them all.

2016: some more tours, etc.

2017: Singles, M A N I A scheduled for release

2018: M A N I A - about finding out that true love comes in a variety of formats, and being soulmates is infinitely more beautiful than just lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add more.  
> Don't judge...too hard, I am _young._


	3. In the Wake of Saturday (Saturday [Music Video] Theory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dissection of the Saturday Music Video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!  
> Got my hands on the computer, so, here we go.  
> Enjoy the gayness  
> Please comment what you think and anything I missed, got wrong, or if I guessed a bit over the top :)  
> I am British, so some things might be cultural in the US, but weird here in the UK  
> -21

In the MV, the plot is as such:

Patrick finds Joe's dead body. Then he finds Andy's. Both have a Queen of Hearts on them. Patrick is, naturally, furious, and is desperate to find the killer.

_DEFENITION: Music Videos are typically Pete's brainchildren._

_So, Saturday is certainly no exception._

_We know that at the time, Pete was having severe issues with self-esteem, trust, etc. He thought that he was a bad influence for the rest of the band, and thought that eventually, he'd force them into leaving - or worse. He knows that Patrick will stick through to the end with him - which is why he isn't dead yet. He thinks that Patrick will be blind to his [Pete's] faults and will only be angry at the leaving members of the band.  
_

Patrick then finds the card in his own jacket pocket, and then sets off to meet the killer, not knowing that it is Pete. They drive seperately.

_Patrick doesn't know why Joe and Andy left, so is determined to find the cause. They have been isolated from each other - or Pete isolates himself.  
_

They have a face-off in an alley.

_Patrick finds out and he and Pete argue._

Pete kills Patrick.

_Pete scares off Patrick and is left alone, having been left by his bandmates._

He takes Patrick's jacket.

_He tries to cherish some of Patrick's memories, his talent, his presence._

He too, finding the card in his pocket, drops dead.

_The memories are too much for him, and he himself is the reason for his own disintergration._

-This scenario is what Pete is afraid of, and being Pete, he decides to vent in a slightly unorthodox and arty way. Although it didn't, wouldn't and couldn't happen, paranoia was great. It was the first step to Pete's falling completely head over heels for his lead singer - pining and self-hatred, caring only for the rest of the band. It is well known that Pete, despite being more or less of an asshole at times, is really a little emo with a heart that's too big for his body. And when he actually does fall in love, he will do anything for that person - why he will sacrifice his own happiness to stay in the friendzone with Patrick, to not make things awkward, etc.

 _Therefore_ there is a second, (wild assumption) meaning to Saturday - it is the scenario that he thinks will happen if Peterick sails. The band will fall apart, and so will PeteandPatrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddya think, eh?  
> Agree? Too outlandish? Totally wrong? Incorrect info?  
> Comments and opinions are appreciated  
> -21


End file.
